


Falling

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: DCU Drabbles [7]
Category: DCU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hal has issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Barry saves Hal and Hal saves him right back.





	

"Hal! Hal! Snap out of it Hal!"

They were falling. He could feel the wind rushing past, lifting as best it could. Of course, it wouldn't be enough.

"Hal!"

The ring was powered by will. Hal knew that; he just didn't have any left.

Why fight? He was so tired, exhausted down to his very existence. He'd been fighting for so long.

"Hal!"

Why try? He'd done his part, protected the Earth, protected even the universe countless times.

Why worry anymore?

"Hal! Hal!"

Barry?

"Hal! Fuck, we're gonna die!"

Barry was going to die?

Barry didn't deserve to die.

Barry didn't want to die.

"Hal!"

Barry.

Barry was worth fighting for.

Barry almost cried with relief as the green ring began to glow, wrapping his arms tighter around the Lantern's waist, "That's it, Hal! C'mon!"

Barry!

"Barry!"

They stopped abruptly, Hal's eyes snapping open as he righted himself in mid-air, "Barry?"

"Uh, down here?"

Looking down, Hal found the blond dangling from his waist, arms straining as he idly kicked his feet almost half a mile above the St. Louis Arch.

"Uh, little help here?"

Shaking his head, Hal sighed. As long as Barry lived he'd never get a rest.  



End file.
